battleforgefandomcom-20200223-history
Map:The Guns of Lyr
Scenario is a four-player map that can be played on advanced and expert difficulties. __TOC__ Goals Positions 1 & 2 & 3 & 4 *The king's fortress **Delay the enemies from the south as much as you can **Escort an Engineer to the cannons in the south to activate them Positions 3 & 4 *The Source **Destroy the 6 infestations **Support the other Skylords in escorting the Engineers Walkthrough Advanced Advanced Walkthrough Subsection 1 Advanced Walkthrough Subsection 2 Expert Expert Walkthrough Subsection 1 This is a walkthrough for the positions 3 and 4. The main goal is to reach T3 before the first timer runs out and help the positions 1 and 2 defending. I suggest to clear the first camp and then clear the way up or down to the monument on the engineers way. This is usually faster than clearing the second camp. Nature You have got two options to clear the first camp fast. 1. Windweavers and Ensnaring Roots :Build 1 squad of Windweavers and grab a well, run to the well that is towards position 1 or 2 and grab it too, then grab the third well. Now build 5 Windweavers and pull out the archers, use roots to keep the melee units away. Once the archers are killed, retreat and wait until you can use roots again. :Then go back in and finish the melee guys and the buildings off. Build the 2 wells. Afterwards head north or south and secure the next 2 wells. :Between you and the third orb there are some melee guys. You can just root and kill them, or you run past them, build a well and then you run back where those mele guys stood, distracting them from your orb. 2. Mana Wings :Build 1 Shaman and grab the 3 wells as mentioned above. :Now build 6 Manawings and kill those lone melee guys while you build them. :Head for the first camp and pull the archers out. Then kill them with focused fire from your Manawings. If one or two Manawings die, summon another one to have a minimum of 5 Manawings. :Now kill the buildings in the camp to prevent respawning, then the melee guys. Run in with your Shaman and grab the two wells. Meanwhile use your Manawings to secure the 2 well position north/south and grab those too. :Afterwards just kill all the meelee guys between you and the third monument with the Manawings. Then you should kill them for void power and grab your last two wells and the orbs. Fire The Fire-start can be over a minute faster than the Nature start. With Fire, you will just need 3 cards in the first Era: Mine, Mortar Tower and Scavenger. First build a Scavenger and grab all 3 available wells in the starting area. Sneak past the lone melee guys on your way to the first camp. Build a Mortar Tower just within reach of the first Twilight spawn building. Once it has completed building, mortar the spawn building while defending the Mortar Tower with Mine and the Scavenger. Run past the entrance to the camp and build another mortar tower that is within reach of both the outer spawn building and the spawn building of the second camp. One round of mortars and another mine or two should clear out the first camp. Grab the wells and head north or south to the 2 well position. Place a mine in front of the archers and lure them into it to finish them off. Build the two wells. Now collect 100 energy, take your scavenger and run past the melee guys between you and the third orb. Build a well at that position and then run back to the place the melee guys stood, distracting them from your well. Build your orbs and missing wells. Shadow A possible advantage might be gained from running Nightguards to the East, where two Twilight Brute enemies are widely separated and therefore out of aggro range from each other; there is a further group of three Twilight Brutes together with an enemy that used to be very desirable for Swapping indeed, the Twilight Devastator. Northeast of the group is a second orb. All of these enemies can be evaded with skill and a Swift unit, as seen in the Guns of Lyr video below. Cost for building an army of five Twilight Brutes with only one orb: 700 power. See Twilight Brutes being Swapped for Nightguards in this December 2009 video of Nightmare's End. Todo: A full Shadow walkthrough is still needed. Frost Todo: Add a Frost starting tactic. Defending against the waves To save the first orb and energy wells of your teammates, just defend at the first wall, and his orb will be secure. For defending against the twilight waves, you can just use the standard defensive tactics like: :Enlightenment + Strong Era 4 cards or combinations such as: Shadow Worm + Healing Gardens, Worldbreaker Gun :Razorleaf + Linked Fire Network (not recommended since the patch nerf) :Mindweaver or Church of Negationas Crowd Control to maximize the effect of defenses such as Tower of Flames :Skyelf Templar + Kobold Engineer as defense and healing for buildings used as defense :Hammerfall is worthy of note as a cheap to buy but effective third era defense, and the Blessed version can be useful throughout a game as it bestows Ice Shields that last until destroyed. :A combination for Era Two is shown in the video below: Shadow Phoenix and Embalmer's Shrine, preferably together with at least one additional source of damage, create an endless chain of Corpse Explosions; it requires one Shadow Orb, whether at the start or after does not matter. Or instead (as it would remove corpses needed for the Phoenixes), use Furnace of Flesh to gain power from corpses in killzones. Be aware that you also have to defend against the little waves coming from the camps you did not destroy. Finishing the map While your teammates escort the engineer to his goal and tech up on the way, you should clear the remaining to camps and grab a T4 orb. Then start massing units and defensive buildings at your defense position, because when the two main Twilight buildings get destroyed, a wave of 6 Twilight Dragons and 6 Twilight Abominations and some Twilight Wrathgazers will appear and you will need your whole firepower to defend against it. Expert Walkthrough Subsection 2 Rewards For completing this scenario, players are granted some PvE Experience Points, Gold, and four Upgrade Cards, distributed as per the game's loot setting. Scenario Progression There are no further scenarios after The Guns of Lyr as of September 2010; it is the last in the series. This scenario is unlocked by completing The Dwarven Riddle; Advanced unlocks Advanced, and the same with Expert. There is no Standard difficulty for Dwarven Riddle, The Insane God, or The Guns of Lyr Links to further information Video by Muffismurf, a replay of a game by Katakleismos, performed in late 2009. Your results may vary, other than possibly being less successful than the moderately godly Katakleismos. It gives hope to know, though, that not only can this map be performed on Expert, and by less than 4 people, less than 3, etc, but with a Shadow deck. Category:Walkthroughs Category:Maps Category:PvE Maps Category:4P Maps Category:The Treasure and the King Campaign